


Kiss Prompts

by stormcait



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: OCxCanon Character, Other, honestly just archiving this here, multiple au's, non canon complient, prompt drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcait/pseuds/stormcait
Summary: Got bored, did some OCxCanon character kiss prompts for a friend. Not sure if I'll expand on any of these.
Kudos: 1





	Kiss Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do any ShinyaSien prompt, drabble, story etc. without always giving thanks to Xeo. You love these two so damn much. Thank you so much kiddo. 
> 
> I will more then likely collection this work with other works I do for this pairing. I'll also tag and rate a bit more appropriately once I get more prompts and stuff added here.

_being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward_

All Shinya ever wanted for Sien was to make and keep them happy. He'd moved all of space and time to do so. They made his heart melt every time they smiled at him. Shinya however didn't realize how much he needed Sien until he couldn't touch, see, nor talk to them. Those few months in the rehab facilitiy after he was labeled a latent criminal were, for lack of a better term, absolute hell. He missed having Sien's comfort and knew if he was missing them this much they were missing him much worse. He admitted it was his own damn fault and he'd be nothing but sorry when he could say it to Sien and be able to comfort them as he did.

Words were never his or Sien's strong suit so he just went with it when, instead of being chastised for leaving Sien alone for so long they pulled him in for a passionate, longing kiss. One that said more then words ever would. Shinya silently swore that Sien would never feel that way again, at least not without a choice. Being left breathless however added even more nuance to that kiss and Shinya didn't want to open his eyes, just wanted to stay rooted in that feeling.


End file.
